


Tu dirais oui?

by itsrnt



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Skam Season 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrnt/pseuds/itsrnt
Summary: Lucas sur un coup de tête se demande si Eliott lui dirait oui.





	Tu dirais oui?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir a tous! En cette fin de saison, après une idée sur twitter y a quelque temps, voici mon premier os Elu!  
> Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a quelques (pas mal) de fautes ou si il manque des mots.  
> Sentez vous libre de me laisser vos avis!
> 
> Des bisous xx

Lorsque que Lucas tourna la clé pour ouvrir la porte de leur appartement, il entendit une musique qui semblait venir de la cuisine. Il posa son sac dans l’entrée, enleva son manteau et s’avança doucement dans l’appartement. Il avait rapidement quitté la collocation pour venir s’installer avec Eliott, il s’en fichait de l’opinion des gens, lui ce qu’il voulait, c’est ne plus jamais quitté cet homme qui partageait sa vie. L’appartement était à leurs images, des dessins d’eux fait par Eliott était accroché un peu partout dans l’appartement, le raton laveur n’étant jamais sans son hérisson, le bazar de Lucas partout, un piano, les vinyles d’Eliott, qui retentissaient dans l’appartement comme toujours. Même si Lucas ne comprenait pas toujours les goûts musicaux du plus âgés, il le laissait écouter ses vinyles sans faire de têtes étranges, parce que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le changer.

  
Il avança dans le salon avant de se rendre compte qu’une odeur de nourriture venait de la cuisine où se trouvait Eliott. Ce dernier s’occupait comme il pouvait lorsqu’il allait bien, passant la plus part de son temps à l’appartement pendant que Lucas allait au lycée, et aujourd’hui il avait décidé de cuisiner, ce qui ne l’étonnait pas. Pour leur plus grand malheur, ou bonheur tout dépend du pont de vue, ils cuisinaient tous les deux extrêmement mal, ce les amenaient souvent à des expériences culinaires immangeables mais qui créaient des fous rires interminables. Il entra dans la cuisine et s’appuya sans faire de bruit contre l’encadrement de la porte et observa son amoureux tendrement. Eliott ne semblait pas porter attention à la musique, il lisait attentivement un livre de cuisine que Manon leur avait offert après de nombreux PONI réalisé à la colloc, il était tellement concentré qu’il n’avait même pas entendu Lucas rentrer. Il était heureux de voir que sa phase dépressive était terminé, mais il restait tout de même attentif au moindre « trop » d’émotion. Mais pour ce soir il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Basile et de continuer à faire sa vie normalement, mais aussi ceux de Lucille, et de profiter de ces moments, parce qu’ils sont les seuls qui comptent, ce sont les bons moments qui lui donne la force d’aller au de-là des moments compliqués.

  
« Alors on s’empoisonne comment ce soir ? » Eliott sursauta, mais souris à la vue de Lucas devant lui qui lui souriait tendrement. « Alors déjà je nous empoisonne pas, je suis une recette figure toi ! » Il s’avança doucement vers lui en posant ses mains sur les joues de Lucas. Ce dernier l’admira en levant la tête comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il pourrait le regarder pendant des heures, admirer chaque détail de son visage qu’il connaissait déjà par cœur, mais dont il ne lassait jamais. « J’aurais espéré te voir sans rien sous ton tablier, tu sais que le minimalisme c’est mon truc » Il ne put que sourire lorsque Eliott l’embrassa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Eliott avait une obsession avec ses cheveux, une fois il les avait coupé plus courts que d’habitude et Eliott avait été plus que scandalisé parce que selon lui, qu’est son hérisson sans ses cheveux qui font de lui un hérisson ?

  
« Aller, laisses moi finir le plat parce que sinon tous mes efforts pour ça soit pas un PONI vont être gâchés. » Lucas soupira de mécontentement lorsqu’il perdit tout contact physique avec le plus grand. Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, il passerait ses journées dans leur lit sans en sortir. Rester coller contre lui blottit contre lui était une des choses qu’il préférait. Ces heures passées l’un contre l’autre, peau contre peau, à s’embrasser tendrement, plus fougueusement, du moment qu’il l’avait contre lui, il était heureux. Cela était définitivement ce qu’il préférait. Mais comme Eliott préférait cuisiner, il s’assit sur la table et sortie son téléphone. Il en profita pour poster quelques story sur instagram, montrant leur nouvelle expérience culinaire. Il en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de sa mère, sa situation avec Eliott l’avait aidé. Il faisait des efforts avec elle, il la comprenait mieux, essayait de la voir plus souvent. Il l’aimait, elle avait été celle qui l’avait accepté comme il était malgré le comportement et les mots durs qu’il avait eu à son sujet. Même si ce n’était pas toujours simple avec elle non plus et qu’il ne comprenait pas toujours tout, il voulait l’aider parce qu’il l’aimait et qu’il ne voulait plus la mettre de côté car il savait la douleur que cela pouvait créer.

  
Il leva les yeux lorsqu’Eliott se dirigea vers lui avec une cuillère pleine de nourriture. Il s’avança avec hésitation ne sachant pas ce qu’il avait préparé. « Aller goûte, je te jure que cette fois c’est bon ». Eliott leva les yeux au ciel alors que Lucas mangea le contenu de la cuillère. Eliott le regardait avec excitation en attendant une réponse, il était fier de lui, parce que pour la première fois il avait réussi à faire un plat. « - Putain c’est bon ! T’as mis quoi dedans ? – Surprise tu verras tout à l’heure »

  
C’est à ce là moment qu’il sut. Alors que Eliott lui tournait le dos fier de lui comme il avait rarement été, retournant finir son plat en chantonnant parce qu’il était content de faire plaisir à Lucas et d’avoir réussi à lui préparer un repas. Ce n’était pas simple tous les jours, loin de là, ils en avaient conscience tous les deux. Lucas avait encore du mal à le laisser seul et à ne pas trop s’inquiéter, mais il essayait de ne peut trop le montrer car il savait, que même si ce n’était volontaire de ça part, l’énervait.

  
C’est à ce moment que Lucas sut que c’était ça qu’il voulait pour le reste de sa vie. Voir Eliott heureux et fier de lui, voir ce sourire et cet éclat dans ses yeux. Ce regard qui lui était particulier. Ils étaient leur premier mutuel. Lucas s’insulta intérieurement de se trouver aussi niait, mais il voulait être son dernier, qu’il n’y ait personne d’autre qu’eux, qu’il soit le seul à connaître cet Eliott et être le seul à pouvoir le rendre ainsi. Parce que même si ce n’était pas simple, il préférait ça à ne pas l’avoir dans sa vie. Il le prenait avec les bons et les mauvais moments, et les bons moments valaient tout l’or du monde. Ce sourire qui montait si haut que ses yeux se ferment, ce sourire-là remplaçait tous les mauvais moments, la main qui caressait doucement sa nuque faisait qu’il oubliait tout ce qu’il y avait autour d’eux. Il n’avait jamais été aussi sur de lui à l’idée d’être incapable de voir sa vue sans lui.

  
« Si je te demandais de m’épouser, tu me dirais oui ? »

  
Il eut un silence dans l’appartement, comme si le bruit de la cuisson et de la musique n’existaient pas. Pas gênant, parce que même si Lucas se demandait réellement s’il avait dit ça, il savait très bien qu’Eliott souriait car Lucas était devenu prévisible à ses yeux, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, son regard n’avait plus aucuns secrets pour lui. Eliott se retourna avec un sourire qui allait jusqu’aux yeux et vit la sincérité des mots de Lucas dans son regard. Il le pensait, il le voulait, il savait que ce n’était pas pour maintenant, mais il le voulait. Lucas l’aimait autant que lui l’aimait. Il l’aimait comme il était, avec sa maladie, avec ses peurs, avec ses différentes phases. Pour ça il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant, de l’aimer comme il est, de ne pas essayer de le contrôler, de faire son possible pour qu’il se sente bien et aimer, d’aller à son rythme sans jamais le brusquer, de lui laisser du temps, d’essayer de comprendre.

  
Il n’hésita pas une seconde avant de coller à nouveau contre son corps et de souffler un simple « oui » contre ses lèvres. « T’es surprenant, j’aime les gens surprenant. » Lucas riait comme l’enfant qu’il était contre lui. « T’es beau quand tu rigoles », Lucas ne put que rire et se blottit contre son cou.  
Il se revoyait quelque mois plus tôt, ayant honte de s’avoyer à lui-même qu’il aimait l’homme contre lui. Qu’il avait peur à cause de la maladie, qu’il l’avait rejeté parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire, qu’il était perdu. Aujourd’hui il se retrouvait, sur un coup de tête, à demander ce même homme en mariage, dans la cuisine de leur appartement. Il n’y avait plus de peur, il n’y avait plus de placard, plus de honte, plus personne juste eux et personnes d’autres. Avec Eliott il irait jusqu’au bout du monde sans regarder derrière lui et sans aucunes hésitations. Peu importe ce qu’il se passerait, peu importe ce qu’il arriva, ils seront ensemble, et affronteront les choses ensemble. Parce que c’était eux contre tous. A leur rythme, minute par minute, ils y arriveront, parce que l’amour gagne toujours.  
Comme si Eliott lisait dans ses pensées, il frotta son nez contre le sien.

  
« - Pas peur ? – Pas peur. »


End file.
